


Lifting the Curse

by RD87



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Knot, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Sex, curse, giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A merchant finds a werewolf who wants to lift his curse, but the way werewolf plans to do it is different than what the merchant expected.





	Lifting the Curse

(Do you guys prefer more story or more sex? I've been trying to steer towards more sex because that's what I enjoy reading but not as much with writing.)

Lifting the Curse - Witcher Short RD87

Steinar was lone merchant. He travelled from town to town selling furs and trinkets, sometimes even swords and armor. Steinar was 5 feet and 8 inches tall, and weighed only 120 pounds. All this walking made it easy to lose weight, and all this walking made it harder to find a barber. His brown hair was long and messy, but he kept it underneath a big cap.  
Steinar was on his way from Oreton to Claywich. He stopped at a fork in the road, the beaten and used path to his left, or the one that was less taken to the right. Steinar knew that roads that were used more often had a higher chance of bandits sitting around, waiting for someone to leap onto. Steinar carried valuable merchandise that he had bought at Oreton and hoped to sell for a higher price elsewhere, so he couldn't take his chances. He headed right, knowing that the trip might take a little longer.  
After a few hours of walking, the sun was beginning to set. He walked a little further, looking for a place to rest. He finally found a clearing in the forest, a nice flat place to set up camp. Steinar took out his tent from his gigantic backpack, set it up, then set a perimeter that was armed with alarms in case something tried to get in.  
He walked outside of the camp and started hunting, then returned an hour later with a rabbit. He roasted it over the fire he had made, seasoning it with some spices he had bought from Oreton.  
Steinar went to sleep in the tent of his after he was finished, resting his tired bones from carrying all that luggage.  
Before he was even awake, Steinar was smiling and moaning lightly in his sleep. He remembered the feeling of his muscles losing all that tension when he visited a spa. It felt so good after such a long journey. "Mmm... right there..." he muttered while half awake.  
Suddenly he realized he was not where he thought he was, and something really was massaging his legs. He sat up instantly, then screamed as he was face-to-face with a werewolf, massaging his foot.  
While calling for help, he pulled his leg from the werewolf's hands and backed away towards the back end of the tent. The flaps lifted as he crawled out the back end. Steinar was scrawling to his feet when the werewolf got out from the front reached out his hand and spoke, "Wait! I need your help."  
Steinar got on his feet and tried to run, but tripped due to just waking up. He got up again and started to run, but the werewolf leaped in front of him. Steinar fell on his bottom as the werewolf asked again, "Please, don't go. I need help."  
"Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't eat me," Steinar repeated while cowering in fear. "I'm not going to eat ya, I just need help lifting this curse." Steinar calmed down a little, "Fine, fine, fine. What do you need, just don't eat me." The werewolf patted his head, and Steinar's heart started beating restlessly again. "Please, calm down. I'm still human, just my body's changed."  
Steinar got up from the ground and backed away. He tried to act calm, but was clearly still shaking. "Whatever you need, just spare me." The werewolf just shaked his head in defeat, "I'm not going to eat anyone, just listen to me. I was courting some kind of sorceress, then one day I... cheat on her. Big mistake, because next thing I know, she finds out, decides to take me out to the middle of nowhere telling me its a 'surprise' then bam, turns me into a werewolf then runs away."  
Steinar nodded, then shakingly said, "W-w-what do you need me for?" The werewolf put a finger up to his chinny chin chin and wondered, "I don't know. All curses have some kind of purpose. Before she left, she yelled at me, 'lets see if you can find any whores looking like this!' so I'm guessing my goal here is to get laid as a werewolf." Steinar was beginning to calm down a bit, "So what do you need me for?"  
"I've been trapped in this area for weeks, and no one has passed. You're the first person I've seen for a while, and probably the only person I'll see for the next month or two. Please, I can't take this anymore. I have to eat raw meat but my taste buds are still human! I'm begging you, we just need to have sex to lift this curse." Steinar almost vomited in his mouth thinking about the thought. He denied the request kindly, "No, I can't." The werewolf got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Please! I'll pay you, anything you want. Just lift this curse." The greedy merchant part of Steinar was curious, "How much are we talking about here?" The werewolf replied almost instantly, "10,000 crowns!"  
Steinar was interested now. Whores would sell themselves for life for 10,000 crowns, but he only had to do it once. Of course, the werewolf couldn't just walts into a town or he'd get mauled by guards. "Deal. 10,000 crowns, nothing less." The werewolf bowed down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll pay it to you as soon as I get to the bank, you can come with once we're done."  
The werewolf got up from the ground and gave him a bear, or a wolf, of a hug. "My names Bjornolf, and you are?" Steinar, who was completely calm now, raised his hand and said, "Steinar." The werewolf held out a large finger and Steinar grabbed it and shaked as if it were a hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."  
"Where do you want to erm... do it?" Steinar asked Bjornolf. "Anywhere's good, the sooner the better, at least for me." Bjornolf hoped that a fine lady would come by and accept the offer, but he knew the chances of that were slim. But at this point, Bjornolf would fuck anything to stop being a werewolf, so he convinced himself that Steinar didn't look too bad for a male. Steinar sighed and said, "Okay, let's get this over with."  
He pulled his pants down then his undergarments, then proceeded to take off his shirt. He felt strange being naked out in public like this, especially next to someone who wanted to fuck him. Bjornolf got to work on getting himself hard, closing his eyes and thinking about all the beautiful girls that awaited him at the next brothel. Once he felt the blood pressure build up to its full extent on his cock, he opened his eyes and looked at his cock. Deep red, pulsating intensely and spurting pre. There was a hard bulge near the base of his cock.  
Steinar just stared at the member with his jaws dropped, then he muttered, "I can't take that... its got to be over a foot long... I'm having second thoughts." Bjornolf just stared at it, realizing it only looked average because his entire body was also huge. "I can't stop now. If I were human, I wouldn't want this any more than you do but I NEED to lift this curse. Just bend over, I'll do everything."  
Bjornolf walked over to Steinar as he turned around and bent over, holding onto a tree to get balance. He laid out his red hot cock over the merchants naked back. He wondered how his 14 inch cock could ever fit into anything, Steinar wondered that too but frightfully.  
Now or never Bjornolf thought to himself, then pulling his cock back and pressing it against the merchants anus. Steinar closed his eyes and held his breath, preparing for penetration. "Oh... god..." murmured Steinar, as the hot cock entered in slowly. He could feel himself barely opening enough to accept the wide girth.  
Bjornolf grunted in pleasure as he let his cock rest two inches in. His anus was so tight and it fit his penis snugly, he told himself that he would try anal more often once he was a human again. He wrapped his gigantic hands around Steinar's waist, each of them finger overlapped his long sharps. "Are you ready?" he asked Steinar, to which he replied with a nod.  
Steinar felt his tunnels being parted as the humongous cock inched itself in. He kept his mind on the coins, trying to pry his attention away from the fact that this was probably the strangest encounter he's ever had, or anyone for that matter. As he got around halfway, he started to seriously regret his decision. The body temperate of a werewolf must be a lot hotter than a humans because it felt like he was burning inside. He sweated from every pore, and muttered, "Oh, god" repeatedly.  
The werewolf on the other hand, was enjoying this. I'm not gay... but damn, assholes feel good. He pushed his huge cock in deeper and deeper, panting in pleasure. At least someones enjoying it, thought Steinar when he heard the werewolf almost moan. He moved one of his hands to his belly, and he was certain that he felt a small lump moving closer and closer to his belly button as the werewolf went further.  
After a few agonizing seconds, he felt the bump of the knot hit his asshole. "You okay?" questioned the Werewolf. "Yes, just get on with it," replied Steinar. Bjornolf did just that, he pulled his hips back and slowly thrusted forward repeatedly, grunting in pleasure each time. Steinar, however, winced and whimpered whenever he reached the hilt of the huge cock. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it anymore. "Let's... change our positions, oh fuck... my legs are getting -hnngh- tired."  
Bjornolf pulled out his cock and Steinar let out a sigh of relief. The merchant pushed out the pool of precum Bjornolf left inside of him. "What position do you want?" the werewolf asked Steinar. He delayed as long as possible, trying to sooth his burning prostate. "Erm, we can try... missionary?" Steinar got down on the ground and raised his legs wide open. The werewolf followed and kneeled over him. His giant two hands supported his weight next to Steinar.  
As Steinar was closer to the werewolf cock than he had ever been, he smelled the putrid and pungent odor coming from it. "When did you last bathe, it stinks." Steinar said while holding his nose. "Bathing wasn't exactly a priority as a werewolf, but I did try, once. Sorry for the smell, I'm not used to it either."  
The slick cock entered Steinar again as the werewolf thrusted his hips. His abused asshole started to hurt again, so he tried to take his mind off of it by talking to Bjornolf. "So, why were you -oh fuck- massaging my legs?" The werewolf replied in between grunts, "I thought it would be a nice gesture, you know, before we did this. I was hoping you wouldn't react the way you did."  
Steinar wiped off the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, then asked another question, "So are you -fuck- are you rich?" Bjornholf answered with, "I'm related to the ruler, but not closely. I inherited money from my father and I own some shops in Novigrad. I was visiting here because this was where the girl that cursed me used to live." Steinar groaned loudly suddenly. How long will this last? He could barely take the torture, and thought that maybe missionary wasn't the best idea. The werewolf's odor and heat were contained in this small area. Steinar asked with gritted teeth, "Are you close?" The werewolf replied with, "I don't think so."  
Steinar groaned again, but out of disappointment. The werewolf rutted him for minutes on end, but still no change. Bjornolf was starting to understand why. He couldn't cum because he needed to get past the knot, but that would absolutely destroy his partner. "Prepare yourself, this is going to hurt." he warned Steinar, who was completely unprepared.  
Bjornolf grinded his thick knot into the poor merchants asshole. "Ow! That hurts, stop, what are you doing!?" The werewolf shoved his knot into him, feeling Steinar's asshole start to slowly stretch to accept the tie. Steinar was begging him to stop, claiming it would "tear him in half" but Bjornolf believed that this was the only way to lift the curse.  
Bjornholf raised his hips, then tried to shove the knot into Steinar again. Steinar screamed in pain, he had never hurt this much before. "Stop, please! You'll kill me!" Then just like that, the knot popped in. Steinar made a weird hyuck sound as the cock drove 2 inches deeper and as the knot stretched his insides beyond repair. Steinar fell silent and still, obviously in deep pain.  
"I'm sorry," Bjornolf whispered to him, feeling guilty for what he had done. Then as a surprise to both of them, the knot started to expand inside of Steinar, who had suddenly started to speak again. "No, no, no. Take it out!" He tried to pull away from the werewolf, but his asshole was tightly clenched around the strand of flesh that connected the werewolf's cock to its body.  
Steinar laid back, defeated and hopeless as the knot inflated inside of his anal cavities. Then, a sudden river of hot cum started pouring in. Ever so slowly, his stomach started to bloat, making the bump from the size of the cock invisible. He shed a tear as pain that he never thought possible drowned him.  
Bjornolf felt a huge stab of guilt and regret in his heart when he saw the tear roll down Steinar's cheek. Then, he got an intense migrain as the voice of the sorceress spoke in his head. Do you see the pain you inflict on other's, just so you can get what you want? Bjornolf growned when he heard the voice, then yelled, "What do you want from me!?" Steinar whimpered and cowered again as the werewolf seemingly spoke to nothing.  
I want you to understand that turning you into a werewolf was punishment for hurting me, but I was nice and made it limited to just 2 moons long, but you couldn't wait, couldn't you? Now look at what you've done to this poor boy, I must extend your punishment. I held back on the curse, letting you keep your human side, but not anymore. You will turn full werewolf and breed this merchant, then once your punishment is over, you will weep after seeing what you've done to him. Bjornolf started to panic and yelled at the air again. "No, no! You can't do this! You wench!" Steinar started sobbing in pain and fear, wondering what was going on with Bjornolf.  
Bjornolf could feel his mind slipping away and turning more primal. His migraines increased in power and he yelled in pain, until suddenly, it disappeared. All that was left now was a simple werewolf, breeding a cowering male. "Hrrr-rrr..." the werewolf muttered while Steinar was freaked out of his mind. "Please Bjornolf, you're scaring me." The werewolf suddenly put his attention back to his mate, "Hrrrrrr- had enough cum rrrrr-yet?" Steinar said through tears, "Yes, just stop it please." The werewolf let out an ugly laugh then said, "Hnrrrrrr-you will bearrrrrr my litterrrrs, my wolf hrrrrr- pups." Steinar's eyes widened, "You mean, I'm pregnant?" The werewolf nodded and Steinar looked at his growing belly, and started sobbing again.  
Steinar felt the knot start to deflate and the werewolf's cock stop shooting cum. He looked at his swollen stomach shrink just a tiny bit as the knot took up less space. The werewolf didn't even wait until it fully shrunk, he started trying to tug it out as soon as possible. "Please, wait! It's too big!" The werewolf didn't care, he pulled at his knot, wanting to hear Steinar scream.  
The merchant felt the 5 inch wide knot start escaping his anal cavities. "It hurts! Stop!" The werewolf tugged and tugged, until it finally came out with a painful pop. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his asshole stretched wider than he thought possible, then burned as the hot cum started to flow out. "Hrrrrrr.... no, no, no. You'rrrrre making plenty-hrrrrrrr- of pups," the werewolf said as he stopped the flow of cum with his giant palm.  
Steinar shuddered in pain, "Please, let me go. You don't have to pay me just let me go." The werewolf picked him up from the legs and carried him upside down, making sure none of the semen escaped. "Where are you taking me?" Steinar asked while flailing, and asked again but more sternly. "Hrrr-shut-rrrr- it."  
The werewolf went deeper into the forest. There was a hut, one that was poorly built but was large. He continued to clog the merchants asshole as he set him down against the wall, "Clog yourrrrrr ass, orrrr I'll -hrrrrrr- eat you." Steinar obeyed out of fear. "When I -hrrrrr- come back, you betterrrrr not have left -hhhrrrrr- a drrrrrop." He stomped out the door, then ran away somewhere. Steinar thought about escaping but knew it would be a stupid idea. The werewolf had his scent, especially after being bred, he couldn't get out of this.  
The werewolf returned an hour later, his palm was filled with berries, some mushed. He dropped them on the ground in front of Steinar, "Eat." Steinar hesitated, "EAT!" He plucked one off the ground and chewed it. The berry was sour and tart, but he had no other choice. "I -hrrrr- need healthy pups hrrrrrrrr." Steinar eventually ate all the berries on the floor using one hand, the other hand plugged his asshole like he was told. "Now what do you want?" The werewolf turned him over and got his dick hard. "No, no, no, not again!" Steinar fought and begged him not to, but the werewolf clogged the merchants ass with his cock and bred him again, and again, and again.

 

Epilogue  
Geralt of Rivia was travelling to Oreton to claim his reward for killing a Griffin. He stopped along the way and found a worn out tent and a merchants backpack. "Hmm, who would leave this behind?" He looked around and found many footmarks, one was small and human, the other was large. "Werewolf, chasing someone? No, the human was running but not for long." Geralt searched the area more and found more clues. He scuffed some dirt on his fingers and smelled it, "Wolf semen? This doesn't look promising." He followed the footprints more and saw that the human was on the ground for some time, with the werewolf's hand and paw prints around him. "Don't tell me that this is what I think it is." He followed the foot marks but the humans had disappeared, but the werewolf's had not. "He was carried somewhere. Might be in trouble."  
After about 30 minutes of following the foot prints, he saw a hut. His enhanced senses picked up a scent, an intense amount of wolf semen. He walked inside the hut, covering his nose and shook his head when he saw what was inside. A naked male was hanging from the ceiling with a noose tied around his neck, another nude male was on his sides, alive and on the floor, eyes open but not blinking. "Hey, you awake?" Geralt flipped him over and saw that the man's stomach was insanely bloated and that semen was pouring out from his ass. "Well, not what I expected."  
He kneeled and tapped on the person's shoulder. "What happened here?" The man just muttered under his breath, "A little louder." Geralt leaned over and heard him mutter, "werewolf, werewolf," over and over. "Where is this werewolf?" questioned Geralt, and the man just pointed at the hanging man. The man groaned and something splashed on the ground. Geralt looked down and saw white fluids all underneath him and something pink. He picked it up and saw that it was a wolf pup. "What the hell...."


End file.
